A Day In The Life
by Coquine
Summary: See a day in the life of Remy and Rogue through the eyes of their teammates. Find out what they really think about the young couple. CH 2 UP!!!!!!!!!!
1. Jean and Cyclops

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

Author's Note: Hi! Did you all forget about me?? Terribly sorry about my long absence. You know how it is…school…work…laziness. But, here's another story from me, its Remy/Rogue of course, it takes place sometime…I dunno, sometime when the X-Men were all still together as X-Men. Oh, and to all the people who read my story "A New Day," due to ff.net's decision to remove all NC-17 based stories (GRRR) I will be reposting (hopefully soon) an edited version of he story (though I find it interesting that you have to be 17 years old to get into an "R" rated movie, essentially making them NC-17, but I digress). So yeah, be on the lookout for that. I'm also considering archiving the original version on another fan fiction site…if anybody has any suggestions feel free to…hint hint…give me a review and a suggestion! Ok enough of my ramblings. Onward to the story!!!

************

A Day In The Life:

A Remy and Rogue story as seen through the eyes of the other X-Men.

JEAN

'Dammit,' thought the red-headed telepath. 'Why does nobody ever throw away the milk carton after they empty it?' she wondered as she poured her dry Cheerios back into their box.

Breakfast in the X-mansion never was easy. If it wasn't lack of food, it was a food fight, most likely instigated by their resident popsicle, Bobby Drake. As Jean began searching the pantry for something else to eat, Rogue came through the door and headed to the fridge.

"If you're looking for milk, there isn't any," said Jean as she grabbed a bag of cinnamon bagels from the shelf. "I tried that already."

Rogue smiled lightly. "Actually Ah was just wantin' some apple juice. Seems Ah'm one of the only people around here who likes the stuff, so Ah usually get mah breakfast."

"Lucky," Jean murmured as she took a bite of her bagel. "So," she asked as Rogue got a glass from the cabinets, "what'd you do last night?"

"A whole lotta nothin'!" Rogue grinned. "It was very nice. Just stayed up in mah room, watched a couple of movies, took a long, hot bath, an' went ta bed. Ah sweah, Ah have really been enjoyin' some down time."

"I know what you mean. I don't remember the last time we had this much of a vacation from having to save the world."

Remy came into the kitchen to the sound of lighthearted laughter, one of which he recognized before he set foot through the door.

"Mornin' chere," said Remy as he swiftly removed the glass of apple juice from Rogue's hand.

"Hey! Ah was drinkin' that!" Rogue complained.

"Oui! An' it's mighty good too!" he grinned just before downing the rest of the glass.

He mock-shivered at the death stare he got from Rogue. "Oh quit poutin' chere, Remy get you another glass."

Rogue tried to suppress her smile, but failed miserably. Remy noticed this, and decided to run with it.

"Dere's dat belle smile I remember. How come you didn't come out wit' me an' Logan last night, cherie?" he asked as he handed her another glass of juice.

"Ah dunno, Ah just wanted some quiet time, an' Ah know from experience that just don't happen when Ah'm out with the two of you!" she said as she got up from the table.

"Where d'ya t'ink you're goin' chere? I missed you las' night…thought maybe we'd spend today t'gether?" He snaked his arms around her waist and refused to let her leave the kitchen.

"That sounds fine, Remy, but cain't a girl get dressed?"  
"Hmmm…I t'ink dis is a better look for ya," he teased as he tugged on the t-shirt she was wearing, everybody knowing it was actually his.

"Ah bet ya do," she said ruefully. "Well can Ah grab somethin' ta eat then?" she asked, daring him to say the smart-ass comment undoubtedly on the tip of his tongue.

He wisely chose to ignore it. "Hey, no problem, chere," he grinned mischievously. That got an even wider grin and a slight blush from Rogue. She grabbed an orange from the fruit basket on the table and turned to the sink to peel it.

Jean, this whole time, sat at the table silently chewing her bagel. She knew that the moment Remy had stepped into the room that Rogue forgot all about her being even two feet away from her. She watched as Rogue began peeling her orange, and Remy came up next to her and placed his hand at the small of her back. He touched her all the time, whenever he was within arms length, he took advantage of it. Jean marveled at how far Rogue had come with her comfort level around people, and she knew that Remy had a lot to do with it. His incessant proximity to her used to irritate her to no end, but lately, Jean guessed, she had come to rely on it. He was one of the only people who touched her without flinching, and who she allowed herself to be touched by without flinching.

Jean smiled as she saw Remy sneaking a slice of orange away from Rogue, then giving the her the "innocent face" when she glared at him playfully. There was love there, no doubt about that, whether they cared to admit it to each other or not. Jean frowned slightly. She couldn't help but imagine what it must be like for them. She dared not pity them. She knew they wouldn't want that, not ever. But she could not help but wish that they didn't have to have it so hard all the time. They made the best of it when they could, but she knew that there was something missing, and they knew it too. Jean shuddered at the thought that she for some reason could never touch Scott…never kiss him, never make love with him, not even hold his hand without gloves. She didn't think she could do it. And for that she held a great admiration for the two young lovers.

Jean pushed her thoughts away when she happened to overhear Rogue suggest they go for a walk after breakfast. "Hey you two," Jean said. "You may have to postpone until after this morning's Danger Room exercise," she reminded them.

Both groaned. "Damn. Ah forgot. Ah sweah, Jean, yoah husband can be a real killjoy sometimes."

Jean smiled. "Yeah I know. But what am I going to do? He is team leader."

"Ahh, but is he wife leader?" Remy teased. "I'm bettin' you could get him to change his mind about how to spend his morning!"

Jean cleared her throat in an attempt to hide her girlish giggle. She couldn't hide the pink tint that came to her cheeks however. "You are a pervert," she told him.

"Don't Ah know it!" Rogue interjected. They all shared a brief laugh.

"Anyway," Jean said, "we do still need the practice. See you two there in half an hour." Jean made her way out of the kitchen.

Remy and Rogue looked at each other and sighed. "Well, better go get ready, cajun. Ah'll see ya there," Rogue said as she headed towards the door.

"Yeah. Jus' ta let ya know, I'll prob'ly be late," he said.

"Ah figured," she smiled and reached out to give his butt a nice hard smack.

"OW!!"

CYCLOPS

"All right everybody. This will be a standard battle sequence. Nothing too strenuous, I'm not completely heartless. I know you're all looking forward to getting back to you're R&R. So, let's be quick and let's be accurate, and we can be out of here in less than two hours." Scott Summers surveyed the team standing before him, and immediately noticed that a certain someone was absent.

He sighed. "Okay…who was the last person to see Gambit?" Most eyes turned to Rogue.

"He told me he'd probably be late at breakfast," she offered.

"Of course he did," Scott gave a pleading look to the heavens. "All right. We'll give him three minutes."

The group stood around as the seconds ticked by on Scott's watch. He was growing more and more irate with each notch the second hand progressed. Gambit always seemed to know how to rub Cyclops the wrong way. He never followed orders, at least not before giving him a smart-ass comment first. He was another wild card, and after Wolverine that's one too many in his opinion. It wasn't an issue of trust, really. Scott knew he could count on Gambit as well as any other X-Man on the battlefield. Maybe that was part of the reason he didn't like him. He knew Gambit was a good team member. That meant Scott had no real reason for disliking Remy, save for simply disliking him. He considered it a weakness, not liking somebody for no good reason.

As his watch approached the two minutes and fifty seconds mark, Gambit strode casually through the sliding metal doors. "Gambit," Cyclops said, "so good of you to join us."

"No problem, mon ami. I do what I can." he grinned widely.

The hairs on the back of Scott's neck bristled as he heard the muffled chuckles ripple through the team. "All right then. Computer, start program."

The walls of the Danger Room melted away to form a large warehouse. The X-Men were suddenly hit with a barrage of energy beams and bullets. The sequence was going like clockwork. The team was working together quite beautifully. Cyclops always took the team's successes and failures straight to heart, and it made him quite proud when they were successful.

A sudden movement caught Scott's attention. The exercise had them taking on heavily armed terrorists with strength-enhancing body armor, and Rogue was across the way taking on three of them, and quite successfully at that. But Scott noticed that a fourth was hiding behind some stacked crates, getting ready to sneak attack Rogue. A split second before he could react, the terrorist shot Rogue in the back with his laser gun at full blast. She screamed out in pain.

The next thing Scott knew Gambit was upon the still-armed man before anyone, including himself, could do anything. Gambit yanked him up off of Rogue, and threw him into the steel wall. He grabbed him by his helmet, which he charged with kinetic energy before twisting the head around and snapping the neck of the terrorist. He moved away just before the body armor exploded.

"Computer! End program!" Scott yelled up to the observation booth. He strode over to Gambit who was helping Rogue up off the ground.

"Gambit! Just what in the hell did you think you were doing?!?"

Gambit looked Cyclops dead in the face. "I thought I was savin' my teammate's life, no thanks ta you!"

"You know damn well this was just an exercise and she would have been fine! Would you have gone and killed that guy if this was a real battle?"

"YOU'RE GODDAMN RIGHT I WOULD HAVE!" Gambit exploded, making the gathering team all jump back a bit. "You say dat dis jus' be an exercise, dat she be fine! Well den how come you always be tellin' us dat we supposed ta take dese exercises like dey was real, eh? If dis was a real battle, I would'a snapped de guy's neck an' probably ripped his heart out straight t'rough his chest! What, you sayin' you wouldn't do de same for Jean?" he spat out the words.

"That's not the--"

"Don' even fucking say it ain't de same t'ing. Don't even," Gambit's voice lowered to an ominous level. He looked over to Rogue, whom he was still supporting with his arms. "You alright, cherie?" he glanced over to Cyclops, who looked away.

"Yeah Ah'm alright. Feel pretty dumb for lettin' that guy get so close ta me though." Gambit looked at her closely. "Ah'm fine. Promise," she smiled. "But now mah back is kinda sore, so you get to give me a massage later."

He smiled back. "D'accord. It's a deal, den." He looked back to Cyclops. "Are we dismissed?" he asked coldly.

"Yes you all may go. I'll forgo the debriefing afterwards. Everyone have a good rest of the day."  
"T'anks mon ami. You a real sport," grumbled Gambit as he brushed past Cyclops, Rogue still safely nestled in his arms.

Cyclops sighed heavily. Jean came over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You know you would have blown that guy's head off with one optic blast if that was me, Scott. More than that, I know it. Why so hard on Gambit?" she asked softly.

"I…don't know. I guess I…I just didn't realize…" he trailed off.

"Well," she smiled slightly, "now you do. What they have is real, Scott. It may be different from what you and I have, but that's because they have different things to deal with in their relationship. But it's just as strong and it's just as powerful. They love each other very much, and they have made the most of it with what they have. I think that's worth something, don't you?"

"Yes, actually. I do. I guess I can't blame him for wanting to protect the one who is most dear to him," he looked down at Jean as he said those words. "I love you darling."

"I love you too," she said. They kissed softly. "Let's go get cleaned up."

************

Whaddya think? Terrible? Readable? Decent? Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Iceman and Shadowcat

ICEMAN

"I am just too good," the young Bobby Drake said to himself, as he put the finishing touches on his world-class ice cream sundae. "And a cherry on top!"

He knew what he was going to do for the rest of the day. He had a pile of movies to watch and a lot of junk food to eat, and he had every intention of claiming the entertainment center for himself.

However, a certain southern couple beat him to it. Rogue was laying on her stomach on the overstuffed couch, and Remy was sitting on her legs rubbing her back.

"UGH!" he yelled as he shielded his eyes. "Can't you two do that somewhere else, like a motel room or something?" He cleanly dodged the throw pillow which was, appropriately, thrown at him by Rogue.

"Ya'll c'n just hush! Mah back is still sore from this mornin's Danger Room exercise. And Remy here is jus' comin' through with his promise," she grinned up at Remy. "Aintcha sugah?"

"Mais oui, I always keep my promises to a belle femme," he grinned back.

"Okay! I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be sick now," Bobby said sarcastically, "and I was really looking forward to some junk food and Jim Carrey movies, so could you not ruin it? Besides, Gambit, you know she's faking it. She has that whole invulnerability thing going on, y'know."

"Yeah I figured as much, but hey, I'll look at her from behind for as long as she let me!"

With that, Remy presently found himself on the floor flat on his back, having been kicked off by Rogue. "Swamp rat," Rogue muttered as she moved herself to a sitting position.

Gambit laughed and got back up on the couch to sit next to her. "Yeah I am, but y'know y'love it. I mean how c'n ya not?" he said playfully.

"You know what, Ah might jus' think about that if you really want me to," she said, mock-threateningly.

"Sure ya will, chere," he said as he snuggled up even closer to her.

"Okay you guys, are you gonna knock it off and act normal or do I have to go somewhere else to watch my movies?" Bobby interrupted.

"Oh sugah, you c'n watch 'em here. Ah promise Ah'll be good, but Ah cain't make no promises about the Cajun here."

Remy sighed loudly. "Oui, I suppose I c'n behave, a little. What you say you was gonna watch?"

Bobby stepped up to the VCR with a video in each hand. "I couldn't decide…Cable Guy or Liar Liar?"

"Ugh, the Cable Guy sucked, put in Liar Liar," Rogue decided for them.

"It shall be done!" Bobby said dramatically, and with a flashy movement of his arm placed the video in the machine, earning an eye roll from both members of his audience.

As the movie started, Rogue leaned back against the arm of the couch, and Remy leaned back against her. As Bobby made his way over to one of the overstuffed chairs in the room, Rogue asked, "Why you sittin' way over there? There's room on the couch for you ta sit."

Bobby glanced back at the reclining couple. "Um, yeah…that's a 'no thanks' on that one!"

Rogue blushed as Remy rested his head on her breasts. "Hey t'anks, mon ami!" he grinned.

"No problem," he laughed as he sat down.

The movie was the kind that never stopped being hilarious no matter how many times you saw it. The sound of boisterous laughter could be heard yards away from the entertainment room.

Bobby looked over at the couple. Rogue had both her arms wrapped around Remy and right leg over his. One of Remy's arms reached behind him and his gloved fingers stroked Rogue's neck, while the other held her own gloved hand.

Bobby thought it was interesting how they both always dressed all covered up. He understood why Rogue did, of course, but why Remy? It's not like he couldn't touch anybody. He wondered if he maybe did it to make Rogue more comfortable, like she wasn't the only one who had to be covered. They so often had two layers between them, it was a wonder they could feel anything at all.

He chided himself for that thought. They do what they have to do, that's all.

There was a time when Bobby didn't like Gambit very much, if at all. He thought that he was only going to hurt Rogue in the end. The thing was, he'd seen personally that Gambit's heart was in this for real. Bobby would never forget the look on Gambit's face that night in Seattle when Rogue left him. That was pain. He knew then that Gambit truly cared for her. And then the whole Joseph thing, well, that was just bad for both of them. And nothing even needs to be said about Gambit's past, or the constant issue of Rogue's powers. The truth was, the two of them got through some of the worst things that could have happened to them, and here they were, today, laying in each other's arms. There was obviously something more there than the mindless flirting and teasing. Maybe it's a front for everybody else to see, a kind of protection for their love? Bobby didn't know why, but he did know that they turned out perfect for each other after all.

The movie ended and he glanced over at them. They were asleep.

Bobby smiled and turned off the TV. He headed for the door.

"Sweet dreams, you guys. You earned it," he murmured as he turned off the light.

SHADOWCAT

A loud bang suddenly woke the dozing Kitty. "Ugghhh…" she sat up from her desk groggily. She must have fallen asleep reading Little Women, again. "Man this book is terrible…just because it's old doesn't mean it's literature, that's for damn sure," she muttered to herself. She tossed the book on the floor and strode over to her door to inspect the noise.

Just before she reached her destination, however, she was stopped in her tracks by the sound of angry screams. She discreetly phased her head slightly through her door, and looked in the direction she heard the yelling come from. Halfway down the hall…was Rogue's room.

Kitty came back through the door. 'They're fighting again,' she thought to herself sadly. She didn't understand what was up with them. They'll be like high school sweethearts for a week, and then one day they do this whole big fighting thing. It wasn't healthy. 'Heh, yeah, I'm the one who should be judging relationship health,' she thought grimly. 'I'd be the expert on that.'

She dared to peek her head through the door again. Rogue's door was closed and she was too far away to hear exactly what was being said between them, but Kitty could definitely tell they were yelling at each other. "Why do you do this to yourselves, you guys?" she whispered. She, and probably everyone else, knew that nothing ever came from these arguments except grief on both their parts. Of course, she couldn't exactly blame them for needing to explode sometimes; they were both under so much pressure all the time.

Kitty didn't always know what to make of Rogue and Gambit. She didn't really know Gambit all that well, and Rogue had changed so much from when she was on the team before. She could tell they made each other happy, but she could also tell they hurt each other a lot. Sometimes it seemed they did it on purpose even. She'd heard some of the things they'd said to each other when they weren't on the best terms, and the comments always seemed to cut to the quick. They knew each other so well they knew exactly what to say to make the other person happier than anything in the world, or to hit upon the one thing, the sore spot that would hurt the most. Most often for Rogue it was her powers, for Remy his jaded past. Strangely enough though, it was through each other that they were able to deal with these things. 

Suddenly the door to Rogue's room flew open. Kitty jumped and withdrew until only her eyes were through the door. She felt bad for spying, but she was getting worried about them. She had heard what sounded like someone banging their fist against the wall, she didn't know which it had been. But this fight was definitely a bad one.

Rogue stormed out of her room. She turned back to the door and pointed down the hall, obviously kicking Remy out of her room. He appeared at the door, red eyes burning bright with his anger, and maybe something else? 'Desperation?' Kitty wondered.

She watched as they continued their argument. She still couldn't hear what was being said, they had lowered their voices considerably since coming out of the room. But she could see their faces clearly. Rogue's was almost stony, she was obviously trying to hide her emotions, but her eyes betrayed her, as they shone with unspilled tears. Remy's was only slightly more giving. Kitty could plainly see the hurt on his face, but his jaw was set, and she could tell he was clenching and unclenching his teeth in his silent frustration.

Rogue abruptly ended the argument when she pushed him away from her and turned and began walking away. Something in Remy's eyes sparked and he swiftly caught up with her and grabbed her wrist, spinning her back around to face him. They were considerably closer to Kitty's room now, but they still took no notice of her, either because the hallway was too dark or they just didn't notice her in their involvement with each other. But the new proximity allowed Kitty to hear their quiet voices, albeit muffled through her door.

She watched, shocked, as Rogue allowed herself to be shoved up against the wall opposite Kitty's room, and Remy pressed himself against her, refusing to let her leave. She saw him reach up and clasp her face in both of his gloved hands, and forced her to look at him.

"Look at me. LOOK at me!" she heard him say. "I love you! I do!" he whispered urgently. Rogue could no longer hold back her tears, and they spilled down her cheeks, Remy wiping them away with his thumbs. She reached up and placed her hands over his and wept softly.

Kitty stood there dumbfounded. Was that what the fight had been about?? Rogue didn't think he loved her?? It seemed it was obvious to everyone besides her that he did. Maybe it was Rogue just unable to believe that he could? Maybe it was that he didn't tell her that he did often enough? Kitty didn't know.

"Remy, Ah, Gawd Ah love you so much!" she faintly heard Rogue say. Remy leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers, safely separated by their hair. Kitty could see the obvious longing in each other's faces. "Ah wish Ah could show ya how much Ah love ya," she whimpered.

"You do, cherie. Everyday," he whispered back. He pulled her in closer and wrapped his arms around her. Rogue's crying softly shook her, and he held her all the more tightly. He gently guided her back to her room, and quietly shut the door.

Kitty pulled herself back into her own room. She was surprised to find tears hovering in her own eyes.

"Whew! That was a little too much drama for me tonight," she said. "Well, at least they made up." She shook her head slowly. "Damn."

************

Sorry this chapter took longer than expected. How was it? Better? Worse? The same? Let me know what you think!


End file.
